Cans to which the present invention relates, for example, paint cans, are, in most cases, equipped with a metallic bail handle which is hooked to two diametrically opposite elements welded to the body wall of the can. One disadvantage of a metallic bail handle is that the wall of the can must first be treated and coated to avoid welding with corrosion parts of the can. Additionally, the label that goes on to the body wall must be so shaped as to fit the contour of the welded parts of the container wall.
Some containers equipped with a plastic bail band having a semi-circular shaped handle to support the container are known. One example of such a handle is found described in applicant's Canadian Pat. No. 1,019,705 issued Oct. 25, 1977 or in applicant's co-pending patent application Ser. No. 131,130 filed Aug. 22, 1979.